Colors of Another Sky
by SallieKate
Summary: Cruise Ship!au. Kurt and Blaine have never met before, but they're seated at the same table with their families at dinner aboard a cruise ship. Multi-chap. Based off of "Mexico" by the Staves, and the fact that I just got off of a cruise and I was having a lot of feelings. Translations from Italian will be in bold so that you don't have to go on Google translate.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Soon to be NC-17.

But obvi it's not gonna be that in the first chapter.

Pairing: Klaine

Summary: Cruise Ship!au. Daily Update. Kurt and Blaine have never met before, but they're seated at the same table with their families at dinner aboard a cruise ship. Multi-chap. Based off of "Mexico" by the Staves, and the fact that I just got off of a cruise and I was having a lot of feelings. Translations from Italian will be in bold so that you don't have to go on Google translate. [you're welcome] First chapter is short, but I promise tomorrow's will be longer. I'm sleepy right now because I was in a car for 12 hours.

Kurt never saw the point in family vacation. He didn't want to be out of town, he didn't want to be in places that he was unfamiliar with. He especially didn't want to be out in a completely different foreign country, on a ship that he could not stop. He didn't want to be completely disconnected from the world for two weeks.

But, alas. It was what Burt and Carole wanted to do for his graduation. So there he was, in line for security check, about to board 220,000 tons of iron steel.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kurt asked the security clerk as they made him strip of all his metal wear. "I mean, for christ's sake, it's not like I'm gonna blow up a cruise ship."

"Did you say you were gonna bomb the cruise ship?" The Indian clerk asked, peering her head up with shocked eyes.

Kurt grabbed his things and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. It was a joke." He replied, and the foreigner just nodded sweetly.

"Oh, look! They're gonna take a picture of us! Photo opp!" Carole squealed as she saw the photographer leading them to a backdrop.

The photographer placed Kurt and Finn facing each other, Burt and Carole standing behind them.

"Smile big," The photographer said, and they all smiled brightly.

"This is going to be a great week." Finn cheered. Except for Kurt, it was already the worst week.

Kurt had waited for 6 hours for his luggage, and it still hadn't came.

"Go down to baggage check and see if the tags fell off, Finn!" He yelled over the phone to the boy in the cabin next door to him. "I'm not gonna have any clothes for two weeks if I don't get this bag, and I'm sure as hell not wearing the same outfit over and over again! That's disgusting!"

"Look, I never said you were gonna have to go nekkie. Just relax." Finn tried to reassure him.

"Finn, my clothes are missing! If yours were missing, you'd just go around shirtless. But you are not me." Kurt sighed.

"Well, we've gotta go to dinner. Everyone else is wearing what they wore to board the ship. Just wear the same thing! No one will care! Half the people on a cruise ship go around with just their bathing suits on anyways. It's okay." Finn said, and Kurt could hear the eyeroll through the phone.

"Okay, Finn. Whatever."

In the dining room, Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Carole were all sat down at a large, round table with napkins folded and four other empty seats aside from theirs.

"Dad, I thought we asked for private dining." Kurt's eyes bulged out as he whispered harshly.

"I thought we did, too, bud," Burt shrugged. "But I mean, hey. Whadda ya gonna do?" The Hummel family took their seats at the table and were greeted by a waiter with an Italian accent.

"Ciao everyone, my name is Giorgi and I'm from Venice, Italy. I'll be your server for this week in the fabulous dining room. Every night at 6pm, we'll be having the best foods from all of our chefs all around the world. The best part about it is this — you can order all you want, with no extra charge."

"Sweet!" Finn yelled loudly, and everyone chuckled. "Eh, yeah? Someone's excited, I see!" Giorgi laughed. "I'll go ahead and get you guys some water, and then I'll take your order when the remaining four arrive. Sound good?"

"Definitely." Burt replied.

"Excellent. I'll be back." Not a millisecond later, a small mexican man in a uniform was filling up their glasses with water mixed with perfectly cubed ice cubes. Kurt looked up at the dining room entrance and wished that he were back home. He was going to be miserable this entire trip, and he knew it. That is, until the olive-skinned boy with the polo tucked into his skinny jeans walked in.

_Holy shit_, Kurt thought, _he's gorgeous. He's absolutely flawless. Wait— why…. what— why is he— is he coming over— he's coming this way— is that his family— oh, god, there are four of them— okay, yeah— he's at our table— and okay, yeah, he's sitting down across from me— holy shit— okay— keep your cool, Kurt— you're a hot bitch who don't need a man— you're fine._ _Ya know, he's not even really that cute. He's not even your type. Besides—cruise relationships are ridiculous. Don't even think about it. He even looks straight. He's obviously not worth it._

"Ah! The other family has arrived!" Giorgi cheered, telling them the entire spill about where he was from and the ordering on the menu.

Finally, the dark-skinned boy spoke up. "Voi siete di venezia? Amo Venezia! Parlo italiano, me stesso. Il mio nome è Blaine." **You are from venice? I love Venice! I speak Italian, myself. My name is Blaine.** The boy said, and Kurt was even more pissed off. How were they supposed to communicate with these people if they don't even speak English? He did hear the boy say "Blaine" though. So he assumed that it was his name.

"Ah, Blaine! Molto buono. Tu vieni da Italia?" **Ah, Blaine! Very good. You come from Italy?** Giorgi replied, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, my friend. I just adore the language." Blaine said, in English, and Kurt felt like an asshole for thinking he was foreign and getting so pissed off.

"Very well then." Giorgi smiled, turning away from the table and then returning with menus. The ordering process was rushed, and Kurt didn't even really understand what he ordered. He read something with lasagna, and just panicked and pointed to that when Giorgi got to him.

"So what are all of your names?" Carole asked, and the family introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Michael Anderson." A tall, broad man with shiny plastered down hair and a broad smile said.

"My name is Petulia Anderson." A short woman with squinty eyes beamed.

"The name's Cooper, but you can call me Coop if you want." The taller son said.

"And I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The dark-skinned boy said, flicking his eyes up to meet with Kurt's.

"And your names?" Petulia asked.

"Burt."

"I'm Carole."

"My name's Finn."

"My name is Kurt." Kurt smiled, and Blaine smiled.

"What brings you guys here aboard this lovely ship?" Michael asked.

"We're actually celebrating Kurt and Finn's graduations! We're very proud of them." Burt answered, and everyone smiled.

"Oh, congratulations! From what school?" Petulia asked.

"William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio." Burt answered.

"You're from Lima? We're from Westerville!" Michael added in.

"Yes, Blaine attends Dalton Academy." Petulia said, and Kurt snickered.

"Oh, so you're one of _those_ guys." Finn commented in Blaine's direction.

"Blaine is also a main lead in the school's show choir program, the Warblers!" Michael said proudly.

"So you really _are _one of those guys." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that all the guys that I've met from Dalton are pretentious assholes." Kurt said, and Burt coughed loudly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" He said harshly.

"What? Dad, it's true. Dalton Warblers aren't very nice."

"You know what else isn't very nice? Swearing at the dinner table." Carole commented.

"But it's true. Dalton Academy is full of rich pricks who are just sent to a school full of other rich pricks that way they can be rich pricks together, and they sing little songs acapella to show how rich and pricky they are." Kurt said, and Blaine was cackling so loud that he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"No, that's completely true!" He laughed.

Kurt smiled to himself, and he didn't say another word for the entirety of dinner.

_11:29._

_11:29._

_11:29._

The clock on Kurt's nightstand felt like it was taunting him. After dinner, he went to the ice cream bar, got an ice cream, then went back to his cabin to sit alone in his room. He was bored beyond belief, but there was nothing for him to do. The pool and slides were closed, so he couldn't swim. He wasn't athletic, so mini golf and basketball were out of the question. He wasn't old enough to gamble, so he couldn't go to the casino. He had absolutely _nothing_ to do. Well, there was a LGBT Welcome Aboard party on the Lido deck, but he wasn't about to go to that.

_11:29._

_11:29._

_11:29._

_11:30._

_Fuck it,_ he thought, _I'm going to the party._

Kurt boarded the elevator to head to the Lido deck with excitement and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Meeting new people was always an enjoyment for him. Especially if they were guaranteed to not be judgmental. If they were_ different_ like him. The elevator stopped two floors above his.

A boy with platinum blonde hair and blue streaks in the spikes of his bangs boarded the elevator. His ears were weighed down by gauges, and his ass cheeks were about to fall out of his shorts. Underneath his loose neon yellow tank top, Kurt saw pierced nipples.

"Going to the party on the Lido Deck? The _special_ one?" The boy asked, and Kurt nodded. After the boy turned around away from him, Kurt furrowed his brow. What the hell was _special_ supposed to mean? The boy could've just asked if he were gay or not, even that would've been less subtle.

As the elevator reached the tenth floor, the booming from the music shook the floors.

"Sounds like a party!" The boy commented, and Kurt once again only nodded. The boy must've been bored with Kurt and how little he spoke, because he sprinted out the doors as soon as they were opened.

Kurt moved to the center of the lido deck, surrounded by drunk boys who were exact carbon copies of the boy from the elevator. The smell of vodka was very prominent, and he was feeling sweaty bodies grinding all around him. He immediately regretted this decision.

Just as he was about to turn around and walk to the elevator, he felt an arm on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Blaine, bright eyed and eager, standing before him.

"Kurt!" Blaine cheered.

"Blaine!" Kurt replied, attempting to sound happy to see him as well.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Just thought I'd come hang out. What are _you_ doing here? You _do know_ that this is a LGBT party, right?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, and Blaine laughed.

"What? What's so funny? Did you not know that?" Kurt asked again.

"No, no, I _did_ know that. I'm gay," Blaine continued to laugh. "It's just so funny because you thought that all these gay people would scare me away, when I myself am gay."

"Oh. Well, you just don't look the part." Kurt commented.

"How stereotypical of you." Blaine laughed.

"Sorry."

"Ah, no problem. Have you had a drink?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not. I despise alcohol." Kurt replied.

"Oh. Well, do you wanna go get some coffee? It's kinda loud out here."

"No thanks. I'm gonna go back to my cabin." Kurt turned around and walked away. He barely heard Blaine yell 'See you at dinner tomorrow!' above the booming noise of the bass.

The next day, Kurt didn't want to get up out of bed. He didn't see the point in just being bored out on the ship. Everything on the ship was the same. But, despising the thought of being cramped up in his room for the entirety of the cruise, he got on his swim trunks and headed to the pool to sunbathe.

Kurt arrived at the Lido Deck and found a pool chair. He laid down, sunglasses covering his eyes. He felt at peace. That is, until a familiar voice completely disturbed him.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" The voice called out. Kurt sat up and looked around, but saw no one. He laid back down, relaxing once again.

"Kuuuuurt! Kurt! Over here! Hey!" The voice called yet again. Kurt sat up once more, lifted his sunglasses off of his face, and searched the perimeter. He saw no one. Huffing, he took one more look. In the pool, there was a pair of tan arms flailing about. It was Blaine. Blaine hopped out of the pool quickly and rushed over to Kurt.

"Wanna go get coffee now?" Blaine asked eagerly.

Kurt sat there for a minute. He _could_, but that would completely blow off the purpose of putting his swim trunks on.

"Sure." Kurt's mind spoke for him, and Blaine's face lit up at the response. He shook the water droplets off of him like a dog, then smiled at Kurt, who was now very wet.

"I'm dry now." He said bashfully, and Kurt nodded.

As they were drinking their coffee in an awkward silence, Blaine suggested they play an icebreaker game.

"This is like middle school." Kurt laughed, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So. This game is called speed questions." Blaine said excitedly.

"Did you just make it up?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe. But that's beside the point. The way you play this game is that I'm going to set my phone on a timer for one minute, and I'm going to ask you as many yes or no questions in one minute as I possibly can. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt smiled.

Blaine dawdled with his phone for a second before looking up at Kurt with a big smile.

"Ready?" He asked, and Kurt nodded. "Go."

"Do you like peanuts?"

"Yes."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Do you like sodas?"

"No."

"Do you like Nickelback?"

"NO."

"Do you think you're brother is cool?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a good relationship with your father?"

"Yes."

"Are you enjoying yourself on this vacation?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you ask?"

"I asked if you thought I was cute."

"What did I say?"

"You said yes."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well I didn't mean it."

"Is that a _blush_ I see, creeping up on your cheeks? Are you getting _embarrassed,_ Kurt?"

"NO! It's just hot outside and I burn easily!"

"That's weird, because you didn't seem to be burned whenever we first walked in here."

"I didn't say I thought you were cute!"

"True. But you said yes when I asked you—so it's basically the same thing."

"I didn't say yes!"

"Yeah, you did."

"No I did not!"

"So you think I'm _ugly_?"

"No! You're not ugly. You're cute, it's just—"

"Whoa, whoa! Twice in five minutes? I'm blushing, Kurt. Oh, wait, nope—that's still you."

"You're unbelievable!"

"But I'm cute."

"Yes. Wait, no!"

"You are just head over heels for me, Kurt, aren't you?"

"I'm ten thousand percent done!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! I'm leaving!"

"See you at dinner, Kurt. Don't be late!"

"Carole, I cannot attend dinner tonight." Kurt told Carole, who was staying five cabins over, on the phone a few hours later.

"Um, yes you can." Carole replied.

"No, I unfortunately can't. My condolences."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are going to dinner. We all agreed to attend every night as a family. Besides—it's mine and your father's anniversary. We're celebrating."

"Carole, I really can't."

"And why do you think that?"

"It's really complicated." Kurt sighed. He wasn't about to tell Carole about his crush. (That's what he had decided to mentally call it.)

"Kurt, you're going to dinner. That's final."

With that, Carole hung up, and Kurt huffed loudly to his empty cabin.

Kurt was exactly eight minutes late to dinner, attempting to procrastinate as much as he could. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to go.

When he arrived at the dining room, he walked slowly to his table. He arrived to find Burt sitting next to Michael, Carole sitting next to Petulia, Finn sitting next to Cooper, and only one empty seat left for him, next to Blaine.

Blaine's face lit up as he saw Kurt. Kurt took his seat, and Blaine grinned, wide and toothy.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine said, and something in Kurt broke. His stomach felt like it was going to fly right out of his chest. There he was, plain and simple, and Blaine, with a voice as sweet as freshly baked cookies and eyes like honey. Kurt swallowed hard as he smiled back at Blaine.

"H-hi, Blaine." Kurt squeaked out.

"You look nice." Blaine whispered, as if it were their own little secret. Kurt had forgotten what it felt like to be complimented. He was almost positive that he was just going to melt into his seat.

"So do you." He replied, trying to seem as calm as possible, though the heat he felt rising to his cheeks told otherwise.

Giorgi was in a chipper mood, as usual, as he took their orders.

Dinner was filled with stolen glances and shy smiles exchanged by Kurt and Blaine as the rest of the family had small talk.

As everyone's food arrived, Kurt's sirloin proved to be tougher to cut than what his knife and hands were allowing. He huffed and slumped down in his seat. Blaine laughed and scooted Kurt's plate to his reach, where he cut Kurt's meat into small, bite-sized pieces.

"There you go." Blaine smiled, and Kurt's blush only increased.

As they finished eating, Finn called Giorgi over to his side of the table. He attempted to tell Giorgi that it was Burt and Carole's anniversary by blindly pointing to Burt, who was seated right next to Kurt.

"Oh! Okay!" Giorgi cheered, and returned a few moments later with a piece of cheesecake with two candles lit in the top of it.

"Anniversary! Anniversary!" He yelled, calling out to the rest of the dining room. But, instead of placing the cheesecake in front of Burt, he placed it right in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Everyone, these two love birds have an anniversary today!" He called out, pointing to Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, Giorgi, no, this is not our—" Kurt tried to explain, but Giorgi interrupted him.

"No need to be shy about it! You two are in love!" Giorgi cheered, and the entire dining room applauded.

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go—we're gonna sing an anniversary song for you, and you two will kiss until we're done. Okay? Happy anniversary to you…" Giorgi sang.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other, smiling and laughing. They planned to just sit and embrace the awkward, enjoying the cheesecake together after they were done singing. They didn't plan on kissing. That is, until Giorgi physically made them kiss.

Kurt had turned around to make a comment to his dad about how he was sorry that they were getting the attention when it was for him originally. He was laughing, smiling. When he turned back around, all he felt was Giorgi's hand on the back of his head, then soft lips on his. It was awkward and forced; their mouths were physically crashed together unwillingly. It was unexpected for everyone, and very awkward.

Yes, it was awkward. But Kurt inhaled deeply and just felt how soft Blaine's lips were, and in that moment, Kurt wished time would've stood still. Time, however, only lasts for so long. He and Blaine both pulled back at the same time, once Giorgi had finished the song and there was a loud applause.

Blaine looked at Kurt like a deer in headlights, and Kurt swallowed deeply before hearing Finn's obnoxious voice.

"Well that was awkward."

Kurt stood up from the table quickly, placing his napkin on the table.

"I'm finished eating." He said as he stood.

Kurt practically ran out of the dining room, straight to the elevator. He heard Blaine calling after him, but he had to get to the top level of the ship. He had to have fresh air. He felt like he was going to pass out.

As he reached the sports deck, he ran out and grabbed hold of the rail on the side of the ship to anchor himself down. Kurt felt like he was going to float away. He felt two tears slide down his cheeks.

He didn't even hear Blaine walk up, but then there was a hand on his shoulder, spinning him quickly around. Blaine's eyes were kind and searching, deep and needy.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, and Kurt continued to look down as tears dropped to the hardwood beneath them.

"Kurt, please look at me." Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's neck, guiding his head upwards in his direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said, quickly lifting his hand to swat the tears that had freshly fallen.

"No you're not. Why are you crying?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized quickly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine responded.

"Yes, I do." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"For letting that happen in there."

"What? The kiss?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

"You're sorry about that?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I don't normally do this, but I'm breaking the rules really quick, okay?" Blaine said slowly, and Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"Wha—" Kurt began, but he was interrupted by Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine's lips were warm and inviting, and sweet like honey. Blaine's grip on Kurt's neck moved to his hair as he continued kissing him. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's upper back to steady himself because he was _definitely_ going to float away.

Blaine pulled away too soon, too quickly, and Kurt found himself reaching out for more.

"Are you sorry about that?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head as he grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him in for more.

Blaine obliged, smiling into the kiss, peppering Kurt's lips with small pecks. Kurt turned his head and deepened the kiss, licking across Blaine's bottom lip for permission.

Blaine opened eagerly, and their tongues fought for dominance as Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's waist. As things began getting hot and heavy, Kurt pulled away.

"I'm not sorry." Kurt said quickly.

"Then why'd you stop?" Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled.

"We need to stop. It's late." Kurt replied, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see me tomorrow." Kurt replied with a smile, granting Blaine one last chaste kiss.

"Okay." Blaine replied.

"Okay."

"One more?" Blaine asked, his bottom lip poking out.

"One more." Kurt laughed, and Blaine poked in to steal one more kiss.

"Get outta here." Kurt smacked Blaine playfully as he pushed him off.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"See you tomorrow."

Blaine began walking away, and Kurt had one last thing to say.

"Hey, Blaine?" He called out.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied.

"I do think that you're cute, you know." Kurt said.

"I think you're cute, too, Kurt." Blaine smiled brightly.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine's smile could've outshined the sun.

As Blaine walked away and exited the sports deck, the heat in Kurt's face was more prominent than it had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Housekeeping! Housekeeping!" _

Kurt sat up in bed, observing that the clock read _1:43pm_. He groaned softly and hoped that housekeeping would take the hint that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Housekeeping! Mr. Hummel!" The foreign voice outside the door still yelled, and Kurt huffed and rolled over again.

"Mr. Hummel! Housekeeping!" The voice still rang, and Kurt finally rose up out of bed and stormed to the door. He yanked it open, preparing to yell in the face of the foreigner, explaining that he was trying to sleep. Instead of a worker, however, there stood Blaine, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"G'morning, Mr. Hummel." Blaine whispered, his eyes sparkling brightly when his eyes reached Kurt's face. Kurt's grimace turned to a grin, and he bit his lip as he took the cup that Blaine had outreached towards him.

Taking Blaine's empty hand, Kurt led Blaine into his bedroom. They laid down on the bed, side by side, fingers intertwined. The room was silent except for the rustling of sheets and the sipping of freshly brewed coffee. Kurt sat his cup on his nightstand and rolled onto his side, facing Blaine. He sat and stared in awe.

"What?" Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt.

"What what?" Kurt replied, smiling brightly.

Blaine put his cup of coffee aside and rolled onto his side, therefore mirroring Kurt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"Well," Kurt began, moving his fingers to Blaine's shoulder, trailing patterns into his skin. "That's probably because you are."

Blaine's smile could have outshone the sun in that moment.

"Kurt," Blaine licked his lips. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kurt reached forward with a bright smile and locked his lips with Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him undeniably close. Their hips locked, and Kurt squeaked as Blaine deepened the kiss.

"It's early," Kurt whispered as he pulled away and sat up on the bed.

"Last night, it was too late. Now, it's too early. When will the right time be for you?" Blaine asked.

"When I'm ready." Kurt replied quickly, and Blaine nodded with a smile.

"I like that you're not rushing into things." Blaine commented.

"I just think it's silly to jump head first into things." Kurt replied.

They sat there, silent for a moment. Blaine sighed with a smile.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"Not really." Kurt replied.

"What do you wanna do, then?" Blaine asked.

"Sleep." Kurt replied.

"That's fine with me." Blaine replied, burrowing himself into the pillows.

Kurt giggled as he laid down beside Blaine. Blaine poked his lower lip out in a pout.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're so far away." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled as he scooted closer to Blaine. His forehead was now inches away from Blaine's, his arm was draped over Blaine's side.

"Is this better?" He asked.

"Perfect."

When Kurt awoke, Blaine wasn't beside him. Sitting up in confusion, Kurt looked around the room. Blaine was nowhere to be found. There was a note.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_I didn't want to wake you, but I had to go back to my room. If you're awake, meet me at the front and top of the ship at 4pm. I have something I want to show you. (: _

_Love, Blaine."_

Kurt looked at the clock that sat atop his nightstand. It read _3:54. _He huffed as he shuffled to his closet to pick out an outfit.

After picking out the perfect outfit, brushing his teeth, spraying on some cologne, and exiting his room, he headed for the top of the ship.

He headed for the Lido, then continued to walk up stairs until there weren't any more steps to climb. He then headed towards the front. Panting, he finally reached a door that looked out to the sea, covered only by railing.

And there stood Blaine. There stood Blaine, his back towards Kurt, his face towards the waters. He stood firm and tall, his hands grasping the rails like they were anchoring him. He rubbed his forehead, his head bowing down before looking back up at the sea. Kurt walked slowly towards him. As he reached Blaine, he slowly curled his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine fell into Kurt's arms, his muscles relaxing as he sighed deeply.

"Hi." Blaine smiled.

"Hello." Kurt replied, and then there was a sigh of relief then silence.

"What's troubling you?" Kurt said after a moment.

"Nothing," Blaine said, flipping around to face Kurt. "I've got something to show you, though. C'mere."

Their positions switched, and now Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt faced the sea.

"Have you ever seen Titanic?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt replied.

"We're reenacting the scene from the front of the ship." Blaine laughed, and Kurt giggled. Kurt expanded his arms, and Blaine's grip on his waist tightened.

"Blaine, I'm _flying!_" Kurt exaggerated.

There was silence, filled only with the sound of their mutual giggles as Kurt's hands wrapped around Blaine's, placed on his waist.

"And then they…" Blaine began, but Kurt had already turned his head to lock their lips together. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips, and Kurt moved his hands to the back of Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss. Their tongues intertwined passionately, and Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curly locks. They broke apart, and Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine, who stood in awe of Kurt.

"Kissed." Blaine finished breathlessly. Kurt laughed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine trailed peppered kisses on Kurt's neck, and Kurt giggled quietly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen after we dock back in Florida?"

"Nothing will change, Blaine."

Blaine scoffed. "Like you're gonna wanna hang out with me outside of a ship."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, to see that tears had filled his eyes.

"Blaine, you know that's not true."

"But it is. I'm a nobody. The only reason that you're with me on this ship is because you have nowhere else to go."

"The reason that I'm with you on the ship is because I really like you. A lot. And my feelings aren't going to change just because we're not on the ship anymore."

"We'll see."

"No, we won't 'see.' I'm going to like you, no matter what. You're a beautiful person, Blaine. I wish I knew why you were so upset. We even live near each other. Forty-five minutes isn't even a long drive. We can hang out all the time."

"Kurt, it's only a matter of time."

"Until what?"

"Until you get tired of me and leave me."

"We both know that I'm not going to—"

"That's what everyone says. And then they go as soon as they find out that I'm not what they expected."

"Blaine, I'm not going anywhere."

"Kurt, please don't—"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"I'm scared to lose you. I screw up everything, and it's only a matter of time before you leave and I'm on my own again."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt kissed Blaine's hair, brushing through the tangles with his fingertips. Blaine cried softly into Kurt's chest.

Blaine and Kurt returned to their respective rooms after around an hour of talking and kissing on the front of the ship. It was elegant night at dinner, so they both wore tuxes. Kurt had promised Blaine that he'd pick Blaine up from his room right away.

_Knock knock knock._

Kurt smiled outside of Blaine's cabin door. He adjusted his skinny black tie, dusting off some lint from his tight black pants. Blaine whipped the door open, looking nervous and anxious. He looked honestly panicked.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know how to tie this bowtie. I know, I know. I know what you're thinking. 'A grown boy can't even tie his own bowtie!?' But Coop always helps me tie them because I never can quite get them right, and I look stupid and maybe I just shouldn't go tonight because you look so nice and I look so dumb because I'm dumb and I can't even figure out how to tie a damn bowtie but I'm just stressed out and—" Blaine babbled nervously, his breaths stuttering.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Kurt calmed him, raising a gentle hand to Blaine's lips. He leaned forward and kissed him chastely, and Blaine seemed to relax a bit.

"Hi….sorry…" Blaine said, and Kurt laughed.

"It's okay, really. You need me to help you?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.

Kurt walked into Blaine's cabin and quickly tied the tie.

"See? Easy as pie." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and guiding him out of the bedroom.

Dinner was awkward and silent, and Giorgi continued to give Kurt and Blaine awkward looks throughout the entire night.

"Ey, I know what you two have been doing!" Giorgi exclaimed with a laugh as he passed Kurt and Blaine at the table.

A collective eyroll by Petulia and Michael followed.

"So Kurt, Blaine, what have you two been up to today?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" Finn piped in.

"The library." Blaine replied quickly, and Kurt gave him a puzzled look.

"Ah, what have you been reading?" Petulia asked.

"A lot of stuff." Kurt caught on.

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"Uh, well, there's—" Kurt began, but received instead a snort from Cooper.

"Oh, whatever. You two are totally fucking." He chimed.

"Cooper Anderson!" Petulia said harshly.

"Oh, ma, stop it. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it."

"No, actually. We've just been spending time together." Blaine replied.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Cooper retorted.

"It's good to know that you two aren't doing anything but spending time together. I won't tolerate you hooking up with a complete stranger." Michael said.

"Well, dad, you and mom hooked up before you even knew each other's last names." Blaine snapped.

"Yeah, but your mom and I are also male and female." Michael spat.

"How does that make it any different!?"

"It's _natural._"

"And how are you going to tell me that loving boys isn't _natural? _Who's to say what's _natural_?" Blaine's eyes began filling with tears.

"It's _natural_ because it's how we were raised! It's how we were taught! It's what's _right_, Blaine! It's what's _right!_" Michael's voice began rising.

"You know, dad, I was _raised_ to always be myself. I was _raised_ to follow my heart, and you know, my heart loves boys. And if you're telling me that I shouldn't obey your instructions, well then I don't know what you want me to do." Blaine began getting angrier and angrier.

"I want you to do what's _right_."

"This," Blaine stood up and pointed to Kurt. "_This_ is what's right for me, dad. _He_ is. And if you can't accept that, you can't accept me." Blaine threw his napkin on the table, exiting the dining room. Kurt followed behind him quickly.

Blaine began running to god knows where. Kurt chased after him.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait! Please wait!" Kurt yelled, but Blaine showed no signs of slowing down. He began running so fast that everything around him was spinning. But he never found Blaine. He searched everywhere that he could think of. When he finally felt like giving up, he decided to return to his bedroom. He would call Blaine tomorrow. He read the time on his watch—8:20.

Kurt boarded the elevator to head to his cabin. Once the elevator hit floor 5, he slowly walked out and to his cabin. In the far distance, he saw a figure hurdled next to his door. The figure was hunched into a small ball, his hands running his fingers through his tangled, brown, curly locks—_Blaine._

Kurt's feet must have suddenly forgot all the tiresome miles that he had ran previously that night, because they took off in a sprint, running faster than they ever had before. Within seconds, Kurt was next to Blaine, quieting his sobs and petting his shoulder.

"Blaine, Blaine please look at me." Kurt tried to talk to Blaine over his loud, muffled sobs.

"K-Kurt, he's n-never loved me, e-ever s-since I came out, h-he's hated me. A-and I've tried to r-reach out to h-him, but he won't accept it. He w-won't accept m-me. I'm fucking ho-hopeless." Blaine sobbed.

"No you're not. You're not hopeless, Blaine. You're not hopeless." Kurt reassured him.

Blaine finally lifted his head up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"See? I told you. I'm a screw up. All I do is screw everything up. I'm so sorry."

"You haven't screwed anything up, Blaine."

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough."

"Blaine," Kurt lifted his hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "Don't you dare think that you aren't good enough. You're beyond good enough. You're better than anything that I could ever dream of. You're incredible. You're beautiful. And I don't care what your dad thinks—you're mine." Kurt kissed Blaine, automatically creating passionate friction. Blaine lifted his hands up to Kurt's hair and kissed him back wetly. Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip, releasing a whimper and a groan from Blaine. Blaine's legs dropped, and Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips to sturdy himself. Blaine bucked up into the feeling of weight on him, and Kurt panted into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt lifted Blaine up off the floor, turning around to put his key into his door. He kissed Blaine passionately and deeply, his hands dancing all around Blaine's body, as if he were trying to find something to keep him sturdy.

"Come inside." Kurt said, and Blaine looked at him with confused eyes.

"…It's late." Blaine replied.

"The time of day doesn't change the way that I feel about you." Kurt replied, and Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt into his bedroom.

By the time that they got to the bed, they had already shed their coats and ties. The first two buttons of Kurt's dress were undone, and the first four of Blaine's were.

"Need you so much closer," Blaine panted as Kurt devoured his mouth.

"Lie down on the bed." Kurt instructed, and Blaine obeyed.

Discarding his shirt, Blaine laid across the white sheets, creating the perfect contrast.

"Blaine, you're beautiful." Kurt said as he kissed up Blaine's torso, straddling him. He rolled his hips down, and Blaine bucked up to meet the contact. Kurt rolled experimentally, and Blaine whined loudly into the open air.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine keened.

"Yes?" Kurt said playfully as he sucked a black and blue spot on Blaine's jaw.

"Kiss me." Blaine requested.

"Just because you asked so nicely." Kurt replied, and he kissed him. He kissed him eagerly.

The pace of Kurt's rolling on his hips quickened, and Blaine's pants began getting louder. Blaine moved his grips on the sheets to Kurt's ass, guiding him up and down with his thrusts.

"_Fuck_," Kurt swore as his eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure.

Their cocks were perfectly aligned, and it was good. It was _so good_.

"Shit, Blaine, I'm gonna—" And Kurt was coming.

Blaine still thrust up, whining as he saw the look on Kurt's face as he rode out his orgasm.

"_So fucking hot._" Blaine said as he reached his climax and his entire body convulsed.

Their bodies relaxed completely, and they rolled over. They laid there, silent and panting, for a few moments until Blaine broke the silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kurt only replied with a deep, loving kiss.

When Kurt woke up from their short nap a few hours later, Blaine wasn't in bed. Kurt smiled to himself, expecting to find a kind note from Blaine, explaining where he was. But there was no note. Kurt's smiled faded, and he walked to the phone to call Blaine's cabin. There was no answer.

Kurt only thought to go to one place—the front of the ship.

Kurt changed his clothes because of the mess, and then he headed up to the Lido to walk up the stairs. As he reached the Lido, there was another party going on. He paid no mind to it. He headed outside to go up the stairs, and then he heard something that completely changed his perspective on everything.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" A tipsy Blaine stumbled over in Kurt's direction.

"Blaine? What the hell?" Kurt yelled over the booming noise of the music.

"C'mere, babe. Gimme a kiss." Blaine stumbled into Kurt's arms, puckering his lips. Kurt pushed him off at the smell of pure alcohol on his lips.

"No. I don't want to kiss you."

"Why not? We was practically fuckin' an hour ago!" Blaine laughed loudly.

"You disgust me." Kurt spat, tears filling his eyes as he turned around and walked back inside.

Blaine followed right behind him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Blaine asked.

"I told you I didn't like alcohol. I told you I _despised_ it, in fact." Kurt replied, continuing walking.

"Yeah, so?"

"And what do you do? You get drunk."

"Stop being a little fucking pussy! I'm not drunk! Just because you're a fucking buzzkill who never has any fun, doesn't mean that I have to be one!" Blaine began yelling.

"Blaine, I let you in! I trusted you! I made myself vulnerable! And here you are, being a fucking _idiot!_" Kurt's temperature began rising.

"Look, I'm not gonna remember any of this in the morning, to be honest." Blaine replied with a snort.

"I hope you remember how you fucked everything up."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S _MY_ PROBLEM!? MY PROBLEM IS THAT MY MOM DIED WHEN I WAS EIGHT IN A CAR ACCIDENT. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT KILLED HER? A DRUNK DRIVER. THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM, BLAINE." Kurt was screaming now.

"What?" Blaine furrowed his brow.

"My fucking mom died because of alcohol. A drunk driver rear-ended her at a red light, going eighty-nine miles per hour. She didn't have her seatbelt on, and she was sent soaring through the windshield. Her skull cracked open on the concrete. I was the one that answered the call from the police department that she was dead. I was the first one to know. That's my fucking problem, Blaine."

"Shit, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Blaine tried to fix things.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Kurt replied, crying. He turned around and ran into the hallway, and Blaine didn't chase him. He didn't chase him because he knew that Kurt was right. Sorry was never going to be good enough.

And Kurt was right. The next morning, Blaine remembered everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock on the wall of Blaine's small cabin read 8:34am. His head was splitting in two and he released a loud groan when the sun peeking through his small porthole window reached his eyes. He lifted up his hand to his forehead, in attempt to both calm his raging headache and shade his burning eyes. He mindlessly sat up and looked around. And then he saw it.

He saw the shattered glass cups; he saw his wardrobe thrown all across the floor. He saw dents in the wall and he felt the bruises on his knuckles. Flashbacks from the night before began flooding his mind. He remembered stumbling angrily back to his cabin, filled with rage and regret. He remembered not understanding how he could've been so stupid. He remembered throwing glasses and ripping down clothes. He remembered punching the hard walls in attempt to get his anger out. He remembered clutching his hand in pain, and he remembered sobbing into the open air with no one to listen. Most importantly, more than anything, he remembered losing Kurt.

When he believed things couldn't get any worse, Blaine found a letter written sloppily on a piece of notebook paper that he got from god knows where. Tears smudged the words incredible amounts, but his words were still readable. Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he read the letter he had written with sloppy hands and drunken thoughts.

"_Kurt_

_I am so sorry and I did not mean to do this to you babe. If I could take back everything that has happened tonight I would in a heart beat but I can't so I hope you will be able to forgive me because I can not do this without you kurt. I know that you are really mad but I hope you will not be that way for long because I have been meaning to tell you that I think I might love you but it is ok if you do not feel the same way. I hope you do but I do not think you will be saying that to me any time soon. I love you kurt please forgive me_

_B"_

Blaine's handwriting was messy and his signature wasn't finished because there was a large tear drop smudging the paper. He didn't know what he could do. He didn't know what form of apology would be acceptable. He didn't know if _any_ apology would be acceptable. He felt completely and utterly hopeless. 

The phone in Kurt's cabin rang once, twice, three times. He ignored it. He laid in his bed, filled with tears and tissues and empty promises about how he would never trust anyone again. These promises were only empty because he knew that he couldn't stay away from Blaine. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't think. Everything reminded him of those honey-colored eyes. Everything made him regret ever even trying.

He was too confused. He was too angry. There were so many questions that needed be answered, and there was only one way they were ever going to be. Kurt picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's cabin number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, thank god. Look, I just want you to know that—"

"Meet me at the front of the ship in fifteen minutes."

"But—"

"Anything that you'd like to say to me, you can tell me there."

"Okay."

"See you there."

Blaine's heart began racing a mile a minute as the phone was hung up. He was sure that this was it. This was the final "it's over" in their relationship. Was it a relationship? Did Kurt even like him at all? Probably not.

The more Blaine thought, the more worried he became. His mind continued running to worst case scenario. He couldn't take any more rejection. He couldn't take losing Kurt all over again. If there was anything that he had forgotten from the night before, he didn't want to be reminded of it. By this time, ten minutes had already passed.

Blaine decided that he wasn't going to accept Kurt's invitation to the front of the ship.

Kurt stood for thirty minutes and Blaine never came.

"So he doesn't want me. He doesn't want to try. He doesn't see the point because I've never been 'it' for him. Okay." Kurt whispered to himself, as if that made the statement clearer. It didn't.

Kurt was going to give up, but an inner rage and a need to know _why_ drove him right to Blaine's door.

_Knock knock knock._

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears of anger and rejection, but when Blaine opened his cabin door, his eyes shone with the tears of a completely different story.

His hair was wild and untamed, as if his fingers had ran through it a thousand times in contemplation and confusion. His eyes rimmed red and his nose resembled Rudolph's. He sniffled and licked his lips that looked utterly raw.

"Hi." He croaked out.

"Why didn't you come?" Kurt asked, trying to look past how undeniably _broken_ that Blaine looked.

"I…I just assumed that…" Blaine began, but his sentences faltered as Kurt interrupted him.

"Oh, great. Assumptions. So you just _assumed_ that I wouldn't care about standing outside in the wind and heat for almost an hour, waiting on you? You know what happens when you assume? You make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me._" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"I tried giving you a chance. I wanted to talk things out."

"So let's talk about them!" Said Blaine, opening up his door wider, allowing Kurt into his bedroom.

Once Kurt was inside, he paid no mind to his environment, and he began his rant.

"Okay, let's talk, Blaine. Let's talk about how I made myself vulnerable to you and you fucked it up. Let's talk about how I thought I could trust you, and I thought you were man enough to know when I ask politely for you not to do things that you won't do them."

"Kurt, I told you I was a fuck-up. I told you that I would ruin everything. I warned you." Blaine tried to explain himself.

"Oh, don't tell me that you were pissing me off on _purpose_? Because if so, I really applaud you, because you've _really_ fucked everything up."

"I just don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of everything. Yes, it was wrong. Yes, I made a mistake. But I'm just some guy. You deserve much better anyways."

"Blaine, that's the thing. You're not _just some guy_. You're the guy that told his dad that I was the right thing for you. You were my first kiss, Blaine! You're the only person that has ever made me feel wanted. You're the only person who has ever taken interest in me, and you're the only person to make me feel something deeper than just a small connection." Kurt's tone softened a bit.

"And I know that, Kurt! That's why I'm so mad at myself!"

"Well you obviously weren't too mad, you didn't even show up to try to fix anything."

"Have you _looked around_?" Blaine asked, and Kurt did.

Kurt turned around to see the wardrobe, the shattered pieces of glass, and the dented walls. He faced Blaine once again to see him clutching at his knuckles. Kurt rushed forward to lift Blaine's hands to his eyes. He viewed the bruises, black and blue, beautifully blooming on Blaine's olive skin.

"Why would you do this?" Kurt asked softly, brushing his fingers over Blaine's.

"I was angry at myself." Blaine confessed quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Well I understand that, but you shouldn't have done this…"

Blaine laughed slightly. "Well, when you've lost the only good thing in your life, there's nowhere to go but down."

There was a long pause. Neither of them knew what to say. The only sound that cut through the stale air was the sound of their heavy breathing. Kurt's eyes were still observing Blaine's bruised hand, but Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt. They were unbelievably close now, closer than Kurt realized. Blaine licked his lips.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up and began backing away quickly when he realized how close they were.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" Kurt began babbling.

"No, no, it's fine," Blaine replied, gently taking Kurt's hand and guiding him back to him slowly. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are…" Kurt replied, once again walking away.

"Then why won't you forgive me?" Blaine asked, and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"I just don't know if I can trust you. I don't want to put my heart out there for someone who doesn't…" Kurt began, but then he saw a piece of paper resting on Blaine's nightstand.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, picking up the page.

"It's nothing, just give it to—" Blaine said quickly, reaching for the paper, but Kurt pulled back and read the letter aloud.

"Dear Kurt," Kurt began loudly, but then his voice was not found as he read the rest of the letter and tears sprang up in his eyes.

"You wrote this when you were drunk?" Kurt asked seconds later, discarding the letter.

"Yeah…" Blaine confessed.

"So you didn't mean it. You didn't mean any of it." Kurt said, as if it would cover up the fact that Blaine confessed his love for him.

"They say that the drunken mind will confess things that the sober won't. We become invincible. We'll confess our deepest, darkest secrets." Blaine said quietly, and Kurt pulled his lip between his teeth.

"But you… you didn't mean it, did you?" Kurt asked, and Blaine began walking towards him.

"I did." Blaine whispered, with only air separating himself and Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I…"

And then Blaine kissed him. He kissed him with so much passion that it could have filled the entire ship. He kissed him with everything that he had in him. He was unsure if this was the right thing to do, or if he was moving too fast, but he didn't really care. Kurt didn't resist. Kurt, in fact, kissed him right back, twice as deeply.

"Blaine," Kurt said in between peppered kisses. "You love me?"

"I don't think that the word 'love' even begins to describe what I feel for you, Kurt." Blaine said, breaking away from Kurt for just a moment. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I could hang the stars in the sky for you every night, I would. I would swim across the Atlantic Ocean if it meant I could make you smile. I love you, Kurt. I'm _in love_ with you. Okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay."

"Do you think you might want to love me, too?"

"I do love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt babbled as if it were the only thing he knew how to say.

Kurt surged forward and connected their lips together dominantly. He began tugging Blaine backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He pulled Blaine down on top of him as he lay down on the white sheets.

"Why is your shirt still on?" Kurt asked breathlessly, and Blaine chuckled.

"Same reason yours is." He replied.

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes and began taking his shirt off. Blaine discarded his quickly after. Kurt rolled his hips up to meet Blaine's, making Blaine cry out at the contact. Kurt reached up and began undoing Blaine's shorts.

"You wanna do this?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded breathlessly.

"I love you. And I'm ready." He replied. Blaine looked at him lovingly as he smiled and nodded.

Blaine discarded his shorts and then helped Kurt get out of his. Kurt rolled over to where he was on top of Blaine. He rocked down to meet Blaine's painfully erect cock. He panted with pleasure, smiling as Blaine closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, feeling heat pooling in the bottom of his belly. Kurt began kissing Blaine anywhere that he could. He peppered small 'I love you's' into Blaine's skin as Blaine twisted and writhed above him.

"Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine said, tangling his fingers into Kurt's brown locks.

"Not as much as I love you." Kurt replied, fingers reaching up at Blaine's briefs.

Just as Kurt began tugging down slightly, there was a loud beeping that filled the cabin. The beeping was followed by a loud, automated voice that basically yelled _"EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR MUSTER STATIONS IMMEDIATELY." _

"Shit." Kurt swore, quickly sitting up, but Blaine stilled him.

"It's probably nothing, let's just ignore it."

"Well we can't just _ignore it_, the ship could be sinking!"

"But this is so nice…" Blaine whined.

"I know, but this is an emergency."

There was then a knocking on the outside of Blaine's cabin, and a persistent knocking at that. In fact, the knocking did not stop until Blaine went to the door to answer it.

"Hello, please put on your life jackets and report—" The steward told Blaine in a bored voice, and Blaine kindly slammed the door in his face.

"We know, we know." He said, batting him away.

"I love you, B." Kurt said, laughing at Blaine's frustration with the steward.

"I love you more, K." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt chastely on the mouth before being pushed away playfully.

"We've gotta get to our muster stations." Kurt said, and Blaine pouted.

"Can't we finish this though?"

"Maybe later." Kurt replied, smiling brightly.

"Maybe!? _Maybe!?_" Blaine threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"Depends on how good you'll be."

"I'll be real good, I promise."

"Well then it just depends on how I'm feeling."

"You're so complicated." Blaine sighed.

"You love me, though."

"It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Kurt and Blaine's smiles were equally bright, but together, they could've outshone the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

After the safety drill that took nearly an hour, Kurt was taken away by Finn to go swim. Blaine was nowhere to be found, and time passed. Blaine finally caught up with Kurt, took his hand, and led him to an elevator.

"Kurt, it wasn't even a big deal. See? We could've just stayed back at the room and," Blaine pressed Kurt up against the wall of the elevator that they stood in, to where he stood behind Kurt and Kurt was completely restrained. He rolled his hips forward. "Finished."

Kurt let out a loud whine as Blaine continued to buck his hips on the swell of Kurt's ass. The elevator dinged as a reminder from a deity that they weren't in private. The doors opened and they exited to their floor.

"Can we go finish now?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head as he looked at the clock on his wrist.

"It's 5:44. We have to be at dinner in sixteen minutes." Kurt sighed.

"Can't we skip tonight?" Blaine pouted.

"We can't skip. Well, at least I can't. You're more than welcome to go get off solo style, but—"

"I did that while you swam, though. I want _you._" Blaine lowered his voice to accentuate his point, making every bone in Kurt's body shiver.

"I have to go." Kurt said, kissing Blaine chastely and leaving him by himself in the middle of the hallway.

"I love you!" Blaine called out, and Kurt turned around and supplied him a toothy smile.

"I love you too!" Kurt replied.

At dinner, Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine took his seat directly next to him. Kurt's smile faded away after Giorgi came over to the table with a large frown.

"I'm so sorry about the news we received today, guys. It's been real fun." He said.

Kurt furrowed his brow as he saw the rest of the table (aside from Blaine) with large frowns, nodding.

"What? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"You guys didn't hear?" Carole asked.

"Were you paying attention at the safety breech?" Cooper asked.

"Not really." Kurt replied.

"There's a very large hurricane headed straight for us. The captain tried to go around it, but it's too big. He had to turn around. We'll be back in port by tomorrow." Burt said sadly.

"But that's impossible. We've been at sea for two days." Kurt shook his head.

"Captain turned around this morning. He's been moving the ship at faster speeds, too."

"Is that why it was so windy when Finn and I were swimming today?" Kurt asked, and Burt nodded.

"So, wait. This is our last night?" Blaine asked, and Petulia nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, son." She replied.

Blaine's eyes immediately filled with tears, and Kurt reached under the table and grabbed his thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, babe. It's gonna be okay." Kurt whispered to Blaine, and she shook his head viciously.

"No, no it's not." Blaine said as he stood up to exit the table.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you sit down right now. You have not sat down for a full meal with the rest of us since the first night. I refuse you the right to be able to leave when you please on the last night that we'll be together with these…. Nice people." Michael said, and Blaine bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks and he was forced to sit down.

"Just like tons of other rights you've stripped me off." Blaine muttered, and Kurt grabbed his hands.

"It's gonna be okay." Kurt whispered again, and Blaine nodded slowly.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine immediately headed to the night club.

"Let's just go have some fun on our last night."

Kurt agreed, and off they went. When they reached the big, transparent doors thrumming with the vibration of the bass, they intertwined their fingers and headed in.

The smell of pure alcohol, sweat, and sex hit their noses as they walked in, and it was completely liberating. Blaine's entire demeanor changed as he walked in, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter and leading him to the dance floor. Blaine began thrusting in the most pornographic way against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt couldn't even fathom how turned on he was. He grabbed Blaine around the shoulders, interlacing his fingers through Blaine's sweaty locks. He pressed their lips together, and everything was teeth and no tongue at all until Kurt tilted his head, and everything got all hot and heavy way too soon. Their mouths were sloppily moving together in the hottest way possible.

Of course, that was too good to last. A drunken woman with a fruity drink backed up onto Kurt and slipped, spilling the entirety of her beverage onto Kurt, laughing deliriously.

Kurt stood in shock and anger, dusting off the pellets of ice and attempting to squeeze out the liquid from his shirt.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" He yelled.

"Fucking twink!" The lady yelled back as she stumbled away.

Blaine folded his lips in his mouth and attempted to hold in a giggle. Kurt looked up and noticed, and Kurt started laughing. He laughed loudly and grabbed Blaine's hand to escape from the club. They headed up to the lido deck to get food and some peace.

When they had gotten their sandwiches and fruit on their plates, they sat down at a table and talked.

"Hey, Kurt… did you hear what that lady called you?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kurt's smile faded and he licked his lips as he let his eyes fall shut. He brought his hand up to his forehead as he continued to fork at his plate.

"Kurt, did you hear—" Blaine began.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." Kurt said quickly, as if he were attempting to let it roll off of him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he observed Kurt's shoulders tensing as he sighed deeply.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with stress in his eyes and wrinkles in his forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've gotten used to it."

Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's, rubbing gently across his knuckles. "Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too. The only thing that I'm still getting used to now is the fact that it probably won't be changing anytime soon. Which is fine, I guess. Just because others don't like me doesn't mean that I have to dislike me. Plus… now I have you."

"I wish I could be like you, Kurt." Blaine said sadly, and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"It's my father... He tears me down faster than anyone else and no one gets it. He's never accepted me. He's always been a good dad. I know that he has tried in that past… but now, now I just feel like he's trying to mold me into his perfect, cookie-cutter son. It's like he's never going to be proud of me until I'm straight…. And I hate it, Kurt. It makes me hate me." Blaine's brow wrinkles up into his forehead, and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.

"Blaine, look at me. Look at me, B." Kurt said, and Blaine shook his head.

Kurt reached across the table and cupped Blaine's jaw to guide his face towards him.

"You're perfect, okay? I love you more than anything, and you're one of the most incredible people I've ever met. And once we get home, we're going to live our lives together, happy. Do you understand me?" Kurt tried to say, but Blaine's frown didn't let up.

"Kurt, there's something that I have to tell you." He confessed.

"Okay, so tell me." Kurt said, puzzled.

"I'm moving once I get home."

"W-what?" Kurt asked, his entire world collapsing before his eyes.

"To New York." Blaine continued, and Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were having so much fun, and I didn't want to tell you that we wouldn't be able to do this once we got off the ship. I was planning on telling you, I just thought we had more time, and I just—"

"Blaine, we're not going to see each other again."

"But—"

"I can't afford to come every weekend, I can't afford the gas or the plane ticket, and I don't know when I'll be able to." Kurt's eyes became floodgates that had opened, and the sobs weren't dulling.

"But, Kurt-"

"I just don't want to lose you." Kurt continued to cry.

"And you won't. I'll make sure of that. I _love you_, Kurt. And I'm going to make this work."

"Do you promise?"

"I _swear._"

Kurt led Blaine to his room to sit and talk. They called room service to bring them tea, milk, and honey. They poured their tea into their respective cups, milk and honey in with it. They sat, hand in hand, talking about things that didn't matter and whispering sweet nothings into each other's skin.

"You know, I love honey." Kurt said, and Blaine laughed.

"I've never had it besides in drinks." Blaine admitted, and Kurt gasped loudly.

"_What!?_"

"Yeah."

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Try some. Right now. Put some on your finger and eat it." Kurt handed him the bottle of honey, and Blaine laughed as he dribbled the substance onto his finger and put it in his mouth. His eyes lidded shut as he hummed as the sweet taste filled his mouth.

"Good, right?"

"It's delicious." Blaine replied.

They laughed as they both continued putting honey on their fingers and licking it off of themselves. Blaine dripped some on his thumb, still laughing. His laughter dulled as he lifted his thumb to Kurt's mouth. Kurt's smile faded, and his eyes turned dark. He eyed Blaine momentarily before slowly taking Blaine's thumb between his lips. He kept eye contact with Blaine, and Blaine was in awe. Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine's finger, sucking and licking tenderly. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was god.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine's finger slowly, looking innocently at the ground. Blaine thumbed over Kurt's lip, breathless.

"You know," Blaine breathed. "We never…" He breathed deeply, pinching out his voice. "Finished."

Kurt looked up and locked his eyes with Blaine's. He surged forward and captured Blaine's lips, kissing slowly and tenderly. Blaine whined as he grabbed Kurt's hips possessively. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine turned them around to where Kurt fell on the bed. Blaine crawled on top of him, discarding his shirt and unbuttoning Kurt's. He slid the shirt off of Kurt's smooth shoulders, kissing his jaw and traveling down to his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder, his chest, and Blaine kissed Kurt's nipple tenderly.

Kurt hummed with pleasure, his breathing uneasy and stuttered.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you so much." Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin as he mouthed at the tender flesh.

Kurt gripped carelessly at the sheets, his hips bucking up as Blaine mouthed above his pants line. Blaine looked up at Kurt, received a nod, and then he began discarding his pants. He took Kurt's off next, tossing them aside onto a pile in the floor.

Kurt's cock laid hot and heavy inside his briefs, a wet spot damping the front where his pre-come had already began to form. Blaine mouthed at Kurt's cock through the thin material, and Kurt groaned loudly. Blaine practically _growled_ as he crawled back on top of Kurt, taking the flat of his palm and pressing down on Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned, loud and needy, breaking the stillness of the air.

"Please," Kurt breathed, and Blaine slid his waistband down, the cool air hitting his own cock.

"Blaine, _please_. Need you. Want you." Kurt whined loudly.

"No." Blaine growled.

"Wha—"

"Gonna ride you." Blaine said lowly, and Kurt's breath caught in his chest.

Blaine scrambled to grab condoms from his wallet. After a moment, he returned and tossed them on the bed next to them. He took Kurt's briefs off, and Kurt gasped as his cock felt the cold air. Blaine moved down to Kurt's cock, mouthing at it and kissing the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Kurt grunted, and Blaine moaned around his cock. Blaine's hand traveled down to his own cock, pumping in time with his lips.

"So good, baby. So good." Kurt moans before Blaine is up, tearing one of the condom open with his teeth. He wraps it around Kurt's cock as he scrambled up to straddle Kurt. He lowered himself down, and he let out a loud moan as Kurt filled him. He sat for a moment, admiring the way that sweat broke out on Kurt's forehead that was crinkled up in pleasure.

Kurt's hips began involuntarily rolling up, forcing Blaine to move slightly. Blaine groaned, picking his hips up and snapping them back down. Kurt's hands latched to Blaine's hips as he whined.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit._" Kurt breathed as Blaine bounced on his cock.

Kurt picked up his hips in time to meet Blaine's bounces, his hips snapping up to hit Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers dug so hard into his hips that he was sure that there would be bruises in the morning.

"Shit, B, I'm gonna… I'm gonna—" Kurt said as he furrowed his brow and parted his lips, his hips thrumming with pleasure and snapping up quicker than before. His hips slammed up one more time. He grunted loudly as he came inside Blaine, his hips rolling lazily around for a moment in post-orgasmic haze.

"We're not done yet." Blaine growled, standing up off of Kurt. Kurt winced slightly, but then Blaine was putting on a condom on his own cock, pushing Kurt's legs back, and slamming into him before he could protest.

"I love you." Blaine growled as he thrust into Kurt's tight ass.

"So fucking good." Kurt whispered, his arms going slack against the bed.

Blaine's pace quickened, his breaths getting shorter. He continued thrusting into Kurt until he lost control and came. He rode out his orgasm, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body went limp as he rolled over beside Kurt. They discarded their condoms, giggling and lazily kissing.

"Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine said softly, fingering through Kurt's hair.

"I love you more, B." Kurt replied.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Blaine whispered, and Kurt smiled. They lazily kissed until they slowly fell into sleep.

But when Kurt awoke, he awoke to only himself in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt groaned as the sun shone in on his face, the bright light blinding him in his sleep. He reached over to feel the soft skin of his lover, like a security blanket to assure him that this wasn't the last day—that they wouldn't be saying goodbye to each other anytime soon.

When Kurt reached over and felt nothing but empty sheets, he opened his eyes in confusion. '_Maybe he's just in the bathroom'_ Kurt thought, but as he stood up and made his way there, the bathroom was empty. His heart sank as he found himself completely, undeniably _alone_.

The phone rang once, twice, three times until Kurt picked it up and answered hopefully.

"Blaine?" Kurt answered.

"No, bud. It's your dad. We're ready to get off the ship, they've already called our number. Get your stuff, we're going home!" Burt's voice sang cheerily over the phone. The line went dead, so Kurt figured that he had hung up.

Kurt remembered Blaine's room number, and dialed it four times. Every time, it only rang continuously with no answer. Kurt's heart sank.

He saw a piece of paper resting on the bed, and grabbed it quickly. He recognized Blaine's loopy handwriting immediately.

"_K-_

_I will always love you._

_-B"_

And that was it. No number, no explanation as to where he'd gone or why he'd disappeared so quickly without saying goodbye. Kurt didn't realize that he was crying until two heavy tears dripped on the paper, smudging the ink. He crumpled up the paper angrily and stuffed it in his pocket.

He took a hot, hot shower and cried even harder. He didn't understand why life was being so cruel—why he _finally_ found someone to love, and now he was just being snatched out of his hands like a toy from a child. He didn't feel it was fair. He felt pitiful and completely out of control. He had committed himself to a practical stranger, but everything felt so _raw_ and _real_. He thought that it meant someone to Blaine. He was sure that Blaine was different. But apparently not.

Kurt walked out of his cabin for the last time, his heavy luggage in hand. He said goodbye to the hall that he and Blaine had ventured through, he said goodbye to the grand promenade where they had laughed. He said goodbye to everything, and most importantly, without proper words, he said goodbye to Blaine.

Getting off of the ship was just as stressful as getting on was. Kurt huffed and sighed as Finn spoke loudly on the phone to Rachel, telling her how much he missed her and how much he loved her and how _'I'm so glad that I'll be able to see you soon.'_ The thought alone made Kurt sick.

Kurt was sure that as soon as they hit the road, he'd be able to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. He just missed Blaine. He wanted to wake up, to hold him, to kiss him, to just _be with him_. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't think. Not with the thought of Blaine in his head, and so many questions that would never be answered.

Kurt turned on his phone, in attempt to take his mind off of things. His phone buzzed eighteen times, all new texts from people that weren't Blaine. Blaine was all he could possibly think about. He didn't understand. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, because none of this was fucking _fair_.

It's been three months. Kurt is excelling in college in Lima, he has new friends, and everything is going swimmingly. He's working on purchasing an apartment by himself, and he just bought a new cat. No one has said anything about the fact that the cat's name is Blaine.

No one has said anything because they all know that Kurt hasn't forgotten. He hasn't forgotten, but he's pushing his feeling aside because he didn't believe anything would be solved.

But this Tuesday morning begins a break from college. Kurt decides to go on a drive, a long drive where he can just go to think. But thinking, of course, brings Blaine to mind. He drives and drives and drives, thinking and thinking and thinking. His tears swell up in his eyes, forcing him to pull over to a small cliff overlooking buildings of Lima. He hits the steering wheel four hard times before screaming. It's freeing, really. He hasn't felt so loose and able to do anything like this in a long time. He hiccoughs as he cries, his hands coming up to rub hard at his face. He doesn't stop crying until he looks up. On a building in the distance, five large words are written in bright purple graffiti.

"_LET HIM KNOW RIGHT NOW"_

And Kurt knows that's exactly what he needs to do.

Airport security is even worse than cruise ship security, Kurt has realized. With his piggy bank money and a little support from his father, he's been able to buy one ticket to New York City. To let Blaine know _right now._

Two hours later, he's on the plane and ready to go. His blood is rushing, his heart pounding. He's going to find Blaine. Whether Blaine wants to be found or not, he's going to be found.

New York is incredibly more different than Kurt thought. He finds a pay phone and dials for information. Within forty-five minutes of arguing with the lady as to why he needed the address for Blaine Anderson, she finally tells him a website where he can find it. He runs into McDonalds in Time Square and uses their free wifi to find the website on his iPhone. As soon as he finds it, he's out into the streets calling down a taxi. The Indian man doesn't understand what Kurt's telling him at first, but with a little pushing, he finally listened and took Kurt to a tall building.

Kurt gulps hard as he follows the steps up to the apartment that the website said was Blaine's.

He knocks on the door three times before turning around and thinking all of this was a horrid idea, walking away from Blaine's door quickly. It isn't until he hears a familiar, honey-sweet voice calling his name that he turns around.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice is breathy, amazed.

Kurt turns around, tears in his eyes, and he's found running towards Blaine, jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"I'm so sorry that I never called," Blaine said, and Kurt smiles.

"I missed you so much, oh god." Kurt cries, and Blaine squeezes his hips tightly.

"Why didn't you call?" Blaine asks as he places Kurt back on the ground, and Kurt looks at him with a completely puzzled look.

"You never left a number."

"It was on the back of the note." Blaine replies, and Kurt's jaw drops.

"What."

"It was on the back of the note."

"So you didn't just leave?" Kurt asks brokenly, and tears fall out of Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I could never just leave you."


End file.
